1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a token/coin management system for amusement arcades having game machines played with tokens, for totally controlling tokens stocked at each amusement arcade and each game machine, the operating conditions of each game machine, tokens distributed through the amusement arcades, tokens temporarily kept for players, coins stocked at each token dispensing machine, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Token/coin management systems for game machines are not so advanced yet. They generally collect tokens from each game machine and each token dispensing machine with collecting devices, count the number of tokens at each game machine, record the counted number on, for example, a memo pad, gather counted numbers from all game machines and token dispensing machines, and enter the gathered numbers into a computer.
The "tokens" used to play with game machines are coin-like metal objects developed for use with only game machines installed in amusement arcades. The amusement arcades must manage the tokens as well as coins inserted into token dispensing machines.
The conventional token management systems grasp the stock of tokens and coins only after the closure of a amusement arcade and are incapable of obtaining the situations of tokens distributed through game machines while the amusement arcade is open.
A player may ask the amusement arcade to keep his or her surplus tokens. It is difficult for the conventional systems to identify the player who asked for keeping surplus tokens. The conventional systems may let a player use tokens deposited by another player. Namely, the conventional systems are unable to check the illegal use of tokens deposited by players.